White light-emitting diodes (“WLEDs”) are increasingly being used as backlights in portable equipment such as personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, and digital cameras. As with monochromatic LEDs, the brightness of a WLED is proportional to the current flowing through the WLED. Thus, in order to provide uniform illumination using WLEDs, it is important to ensure that the current flowing through each of the WLEDs is also uniform. Consistent current flow through a group of WLEDs may be achieved by connecting the WLEDs in series, but as WLEDs are coupled in series in this manner, the voltage needed to drive a series-coupled set of WLEDs increases and can exceed the voltage rating of the power supply available to drive the WLEDs. Contrastingly, the WLEDs may be driven in parallel (either individually or as short series branches that are coupled in parallel to each other) to avoid the need for high-voltage power supplies. However, the current in each branch must be carefully regulated to provide the desired uniformity in brightness among the WLEDs. Although WLEDS are mentioned throughout this disclosure, the systems and methods described herein are also well-suited for use with other LEDs (e.g., monochromatic LEDs).